


House Of Memories

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, False Memories, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other, Repressed Memories, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Terry gets a glimpse into the warped mind of Bruce Wayne, is it real or false memories created by the hands of his tormentor.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	House Of Memories

Terry was on a mission, in chase of a villan who could put the conscience into the mind of another. Warping dreams, memories and bending them into something more devious, the keeper of secrets. 

He was lost, sifting through trees and darkness until reaching a all too familiar dark castle on a hill. Its paint brighter than what he remembered it to be as he stepped onto the hillside streets, touching the fresh silver plate on the wall, the gate reading  
Wayne Manor as he knew it. Continuing forward in confusion at the state of the manor, the grass now green, the flowers blooming and the sudden gradual sound of childrens laughter. He follows it, stepping onto the porch and grabbing for the doorknob, to his surprise phasing right through the wood like as if he was nothing. He was inside, the enterence clear and brand new, no longer dusty and old as he wandered through sections of the home in its prime and not as he knew it back home.

Alfred was around, the smell of bacon and pancakes wafting from the kitchen, when it finally comes to him. These were Bruce's memories, or atleast they felt like were. Afterall it was so real yet distant to him, an observer on the inside yet outside at the same time. He stood confused and staring down at his hands, watching he became someone else. Now running down the hall and touching his face the black hood no longer over his skin, he was Jason. Eyes wide in disbelief. "What's happening to me." He whispers and a voice replies back.  
"You know what's happening Terry."  
"No, no, I don't Stop!" He shouts turning around covering his ears. Now in front of him a child, no Tim running past him with a face that makes him curl inside out. This wasn't right.

His body becoming jello as he slinked into the floorboards of another chapter in Bruce's mind.  
This time Terry in his own skin and again watching from the outside, the batcave is where they were. The hideout no longer stacked in collections as he had known it, it was just Bruce and Jason. The elder kicking the boy off his feet, then offering him a hand from the mat, Jason begrudgingly grabbing it.

Terry lashes out in circles, "Why are you showing me this! What do you want me to see!" He yells up into the air, a door appearing out of seemingly nowhere in front of him, its white aura making him follow suit. Back into the hall where he started, the atmosphere cold, the house dark and seemingly empty. He creeps down now creaking floors, a bright light. Jason's bedroom at the end of the hall, and voices seeping though it. Terry shakes in his skin, Inching closer to the cracked door and peaking inside. 

"You might not wanna watch this part." The villan comments. "Old Brucy is not the man he claims to be."  
Jason was underneath Bruce, visibly trying to fight him off as he wailed ouloud, more anger filled than anything. Words not muffled with a high pitches squeal, Jason biting the mans hand and shoving him off, running out the door with tears in his eyes. The millionare standing still holding a bit bloodied hand.  
"Stop!" Terry begs. These were not his secrets to hear, view or tell. "This isn't right!" He shouts turning to the dark. "This isn't real!"

"He wouldn't do this, I know him!"  
"Oh its real Terry." The voice replies back. The hefty wind of the ouside world nearly swaying him off his feet, he was in a graveyard. The passing figures of men and women in black walking away from a freshly dug grave, Bruce the last to leave its place. Terry inches twards it shivering. Thunderstorm overhead, lighting flashing and water droplets all over him, the headstone reading as light as day.  
"Jason Todd, Son of Bruce Wayne."  
Terry wipes the rain from his face, he hadn't killed Jason had he.  
"He might as well have." The voice replies back. It was like the unknown was inside him, every word he couldn't speak being responded to coldly in remark.  
"Jason lived and suffered in Bruce's shadow, and in the end his father never showed the sinch of revenge."  
"That's not true!" Terry shouts back, he's pushed backwards with force. Phasing through the graveyard soil through floors of memories, every argument, every mission and every encounter Bruce had in his lifetime piercing into his unwanting mind. "STOP!" And time does for a moment, his body tossed like a ragdoll to the side onto a bare matress, Bruce on top of him. Unable to speak or even respond his body on autopilot, arms raised above his head and the middle aged batman caressing him, his tight throat finally letting out a yell.

He awakes in the saftey of his bedroom, still unsure, body drenched in sweat, and filling himself up with stressed gulps of air. Clutching his knees and curling up.

"It was only a nightmare."


End file.
